Another Love
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Summary: Five years ago when Tsukasa proposed to Tsukushi, She declined his request. Tsukushi broke both her own and his heart. Several years later, what would happen if Tsukushi is reunited with Tsukasa, along with his wife and theirchild.will she be ok? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Another Love

Disclaimer: Mostly all of the Characters belong to Yoko Kamio. The only thing I own is the idea and the fanfiction.

Summary: Five years ago when Tsukasa proposed to Tsukushi, She declined his request. Tsukushi broke both her own and his heart. Several years later, what would happen if Tsukushi is reunited with Tsukasa, along with his wife and their (Tsukasa and his wife's) child? Will her heart be able to take it? Find out here! ^^

I sat still heartbroken, from the words that seemed to slip out of my mouth five years ago when he proposed. "No." Just seemed like the best word then when I was 'foolish'. I just thought that we could never fit in because we were from two different lives he was rich and I was poor. But even now, I still could have been able to survive this because now I am a famous singer and a famous Manga artist. It was then that I remembered the song that I wrote for Tsukasa. I also noticed the piano and then slowly walked to the other room to play the song while singing. I slowly thought about myself with disgust of my horrendous, absurd behavior. Then I slowly started to sing the sweet melody.

[I am sorry if you guys do not like the song because I am trying to make this up so please bear with me if you do not like it thank you so much ^^. Also I tried to make it rhyme which it does in some places but only in _some _places.]

_I miss you_

_I know what I said was wrong_

_I hope you understand through this song_

_That I've loved you all along_

_So now sweety _

_Please come back to me_

_Then we can start our relationship anew _

_So please don't say we are through_

_I miss you _

_So please again honey don't say we are through_

_I love you _

_I swear it is true_

_I finally admit it to be_

_Forever truthfully _

_True forever_

_I miss you _

_Please come back to me_

When I finished singing the song I started crying uncontrollably. It was then that I remembered that I had to go to return my library books. I then slowly closed the piano case and got my books and left and started driving there.

When I went in I immediately dropped off the books inside the book slot and went inside to look at the manga books. Whenever I see _my _manga books in there it is pretty strange seeing them but it makes me especially happy when I see young girls reading my books excited and happy. As I slowly walked to the manga section I see a young girl who looks about the age of five, a tall handsome man with dark brown curls, and a woman that was standing next to him. My heart sank as I noticed it wasn't just _any _man. It was Tsukasa Domyoji. I wanted to turn quickly away and leave but my feet felt as if they were glued to the ground. After all, I haven't seen him in _so _long. I then almost started crying tears welling up into my eyes. It was then that he noticed me. He then ran up to me and said "Hi Tsukushi! Long time no see!" he said sounding very excited. The woman next to him said "Tsukushi? Oh yes Tsukasa has told me a whole bunch about you!" the woman said smiling. 'Oh great' he told her about me. Probably something like 'oh this is the woman who was a bitch and refused to marry me.' I thought to myself. "Oh. Hi nice seeing you." I said refusing to cry. "Oh! I forgot to mention. This is my wife Akane. Over there is our daughter Kirana." he said pointing out each person. "Kirana absolutely loves your manga books despite her age. Sometimes I tell her maybe she shouldn't because they have some "older" situations in there but she said she doesn't mind and plus she probably doesn't even understand them." he said with a smile across his face. "Oh well I am glad that she likes it." I said trying to sound happy. "Dad I _do _understand it. At least I don't get my sayings and expressions wrong!" she said cheerfully. "Hey you! Hush up! Oh but we probably should get going we don't want to be late for the doctor's appointment." He said looking at his watch. "It was nice seeing you again Tsukushi." he said with the voice of an angel. "Nice meeting you Tsukushi." Akane and Kirana said at the same time cheerfully. "Nice seeing and meeting you two as well." I said smiling which he probably could tell was a forced smile. Then again, it is coming from me the most negative person in the world now. I can't remember a time when I was _the real_ Makino Tsukushi. The weed power was beyond gone. I then took my time looking at all the romance manga books. Then I went to the check-out area; checked the books out, then I left. I was more than depressed. My heart felt like it was crumbled into a million pieces. It was then that I noticed that I needed to go to work. I then asked my music producer if he could take the credit for a song that I wrote. He said yes then I sang it then it was produced. I didn't want Tsukasa to know that It was in fact me that wrote that song. If he heard it and saw that it was written by me he would know that most likely it would be about him. I am far to shy for him to know something like that. It was a few weeks later that I found that my fairly short song became a _HUGE _hit. Thousands bought my song my producer excitedly said. He gave me a bonus which made me fairly happy but still, lonely. I walked home with slight happiness but still very heartbroken. Now thinking back, I remember cheating on Tsukasa with Rui. He must have felt so angry yet so crushed. I feel so awful now with everything I must have done to him. He told me he loved me; saved me, and even risked everything for me. But what do I do, I just trample over his feelings and in the end cause this own problem of mine with marriage. I just hope he is happy in the end because as long as he is I am happy as well; at least a little bit. I can't help but feel so jealous and hurt. It was at that time that I heard a knock on the door. I slowly got up and answered the door trying to look at least a little happy. But how could that make a difference when I had a hard time getting sleep these past years. It was my first love, Rui Hanazawa. He looked at me shocked to see what I have become. "Tsukushi? Is that you? You look awful! What happened?" he asked his face turning white in horror. "I refused Tsukasa's proposal five years ago, that is what happened. Now I feel incredibly hurt. That song that I sang that my producer made, it was a lie. I made it and asked my producer to claim all the credit. I made it about Tsukasa. The other day, I saw him, his wife, and his child. I felt heartbroken. When I first saw him I wanted to run away and forget I ever saw him; my feet felt glued to the ground though. He saw me and said "hi!" and my heart felt as if it crumbled into pieces when he introduced me to his "family". I just don't know what to do anymore. Remember when I cheated on Tsukasa, I think now I know how he felt. I don't feel angry however, because technically he isn't cheating." I said tears streaming uncontrollably down my face. Rui looked at me shocked, probably not used to seeing me cry that often and even more shocked because I am not a teenager anymore. However, it was then that he embraced me out of the blue. My heart feeling as if it is to explode. "Tsukushi, why didn't you marry him? This isn't really his fault you know." he said. "I know it isn't his fault I hate my stupid old personality I used to have towards him. I just was thinking "No, because we are too different to get married." I regret this more than anything I have ever regretted in my whole life. Also, trust me I have regretted a lot of things!" I said crying. He then started to try and calm me down and say stuff like "there there, it is okay. It will all be okay". But inside I knew from the beginning that everything was _certainly not okay. _I felt like I was going to break down. "What is even worse is that I thought we would still talk. I never found myself even once calling to explain why I denied getting married to him. I never found myself dialing his number even just to talk as normal friends as I would with you." I said still with a teary voice. "Tsukushi, I understand completely. How do you think I felt when Shizuka was married to another man? I was furious and I was angry. But I am here for you now. I will always be here for you." he said tenderly with a voice even more angelic than Tsukasa's voice. It was then that he came closer to me and kissed me. My eyes growing wide but then slowly closed. He kissed me another time after that; and another and another. I wasn't against it though. My heart felt like it needed some healing after all. I never thought for one second that someone like _me who _hides their feelings would ever be jealous of another woman that Tsukasa loved. I then wondered if he feels nothing towards me anymore. Not as if we weren't friends just as if we weren't in love. I sure did love him. If that was the case though, why is it that I am letting Rui Hanazawa kiss me?

This is the end of this chapter for now. I will update a new one so it won't seem like a neverending chapter. I am sorry if I dragged it on and on. I am trying and as you can probably see, I am not that good. But if you like it than thank you :) I am glad to write stories even despite my newbieness! :) Peace for now :D


	2. Chapter 2

Another Love Chapter 2

The story so far:

Tsukushi just found out that her song had gotten a thousand hits and up. She is happy but not completely because she is still jealous and sad that Tsukasa is married now. Meanwhile when she gets home Rui knocks on her door and she tells him all that happened. In the meantime they were making out.

Just to let you guys know, I am very appreciative towards you guys. I am very well welcoming any constructive criticism. This meaning helpful criticism. I also appreciate all the kind encouraging comments on the stories. Anyways, Continuing on with the story! By the way I am sorry if it drags out. I will try however to make it interesting.

Continuing on with the story:

I woke up early around six in the morning to find Rui lying next to me. I was in a way worried that we had done _it._ But then again my clothes were still on but still, he could have put them back on as soon as we were finished. Looking at Rui he looked so angelic. It was then that I saw him twitch slightly and he slowly sat up. His eyes then stared completely into mine making my face blush bright red. He made a sly smile then said "Good morning Tsukushi. So was last night your first time? I can't believe it you were so good." he said smiling so delighted with himself. I blushed my with my face turning **completely **red this time. Rui started to crack up laughing. "Silly girl! I didn't have sex with you. All we did was kiss." he said still laughing. I sighed with relief because, I could have never forgiven myself if I slept with him.

I started laughing so it wouldn't seem like I was a humorless alien or something. He then smiled and asked me "So Tsukushi do you feel better? This is the first time I have seen you smile since I came here." he said looking at me closely as if he was spying on my every move. "Oh, was I really that miserable? Oh yeah I completely forgot when I was with you. Thank you so much. I am truly grateful to have a great friend like you. How is it that when I am with you, you are always able to make me feel better?" I said smiling, but still not completely healed from seeing him with his family. "You are very welcome Tsukushi. Thanks also I am glad that you like when you hang out with me. I still love you, even if I was in love with Shizuka before my heart has changed its ways. Also I do not know, maybe it is because I am awesome! Just kidding!" he said laughing. I started to laugh as well.

"Rui I am going to make Breakfast. Do you want anything?" I asked him kindly. "Sure how about... hm...? How about bacon and eggs. Please and thank you." he said with a calm voice.

So then I made the breakfast we ate and then we started catching up on things. "So what have you been doing since graduation?" I asked him curiously. "Oh nothing out of the ordinary. I went back to France, stayed with Shizuka for awhile but then she got married. That is pretty much it. That took up all the time from now." he explained frowning. "Aw, I am sorry Rui, I am always here for you, just like you were here for me when... stuff happened." I said frowning as well as him. "What do you mean "stuff"?" he asked me with confusion so easily recognizable. "When I found out about Tsukasa's family." I said frowning, and again; tears starting to well up into my shiny brown eyes. "Oh I see, are you alright with this. You should fix things with Tsukasa. Or at least tell him how you feel. Wait now thinking about it, that would be extremely rude. Nevermind don't do that. Hmm... Maybe if they get a divorce or something happens I think you should tell him then but right now it is best not to sorry I mentioned it." he said in the deep trance of thinking.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary and anyways I am not one to tell my true feelings to people. Even though I really wish I said yes I probably hurt him badly. I wonder if he still at least a little likes me. Not like tells his wife everyday, but like he discreetly thinks about me every now and then." I said also thinking too. "Well, I think your song was beautiful Tsukushi. It is very sweet, and angelic. I think even though it is a more shorter song, it is very touching and that is probably mainly why so many people like it. Hey, will you sing the song for me it would make me really ~~~happy!" he said. "sure, I will also play it on the piano because in my opinion, I like it better when it is played on there." I said walking over to the piano. I slowly started to play the piano while singing the song:

_**I miss you**_

_**I know what I said was wrong**_

_**I hope you understand through this song**_

_**That I've loved you all along**_

_**So now sweety **_

_**Please come back to me**_

_**Then we can start our relationship anew **_

_**So please don't say we are through**_

_**I miss you **_

_**So please again honey don't say we are through**_

_**I love you **_

_**I swear it is true**_

_**I finally admit it to be**_

_**Forever truthfully **_

_**True forever**_

_**I miss you **_

_**Please come back to me**_

When I finished singing Rui was standing there in silence speechless. "sorry did my voice start cracking up. Ugh I hate it when that happens. And when I say cracking up, I mean like messing up not like laughing." I said irritated with myself. He came in close pulled my hand and kissed me, causing me to slowly close my eyes. He kissed me so tenderly, gently, and more importantly with his soft tender lips. When he slowly pulled me away from him he said "No you didn't mess up. It is just that it was so beautiful that my breath was slowly taken away. I do not know how you can even sing that without crying. Isn't it hard. Sorry if this makes you sad. But even so, many people say I am the master at making people feel better when they are sad." he said sweetly and quietly.

"Thank you so much. I am so glad you enjoyed it. Yes it makes me cry almost every single time I sing it but on special occasions like this such as for you, my friends or for anyone else, I have to try and force myself not to cry. This includes inside of the studio. And no it doesn't make me sad I should probably try and move on with my life. I mean it was my decision; mistake, to choose this path. I will just have to make the best of it. Maybe one day I will get back together with him but not today." I said.

A few minutes later, the phone started ringing. I glanced at Rui to give him the 'I am going to answer the phone okay?' look. He gave a nod and allowed me to answer the phone. I saw on the caller ID that it was Tsukasa Domyoji. I wondered to myself how on Earth he got my number but I guess he has his ways. Or maybe I forgot that I gave him my number or something? Anyways I answered the phone and said "hello?". [below is the conversation shown on the phone.

Tsukushi: Hello?

Tsukasa: Tsukushi? I have something to tell you and I am so angry right now UGH!

Tsukushi: Okay. What happened?

Tsukasa: I found out that my wife had been cheating on me and we are going to get a divorce.

Tsukushi: Oh no! How long has she been cheating on you? [she said this quite loud so Rui could hear. He looked at her in shock of the irony in which they were talking about. She still however wasn't going to tell him, yet.]

Tsukasa: I have no idea. But let me tell you, I completely snapped. I kind of went berserk. I threw a flower pot on the floor and got so angry I slapped her. Why is it that I always end up hurting the people I love?

Tsukushi: I see, and also I have no idea? Are you going to be okay?

Tsukasa: I have no idea... I feel like killing someone.

Tsukushi: (…) [this stands for silence]

Tsukasa: hello?

Tsukushi: hi...

Tsukasa: why were you silent all of a sudden?

Tsukushi: because it is just that you said you felt like... killing someone really? I mean did you really feel that angry when you saw me and Rui Hanazawa kissing back then and such?

Tsukasa: What do you think? It made me so angry I wanted to punch someone. So I punched Rui. I still can't believe he did that. But that doesn't matter though. Hey, Can I come over to your house?

Tsukushi: Sure, do you know what the address is? By the way how on Earth did you find my number? I live in a new house so I don't understand.

Tsukasa: I have my ways... and plus yes I do know where you live. I will be there in five minutes okay? Bye.

Tsukushi: Bye.

She hung up the phone and turned to Rui who was shocked of the irony.

"That was so ironic was it not?" I asked him. "Yes very. Is he coming over because I probably should leave seeing as it would be weird seeing me here when you were talking about a personal matter. So I will get out of your way for now but if you need anything else don't feel hesitant." he replied. "Okay then I will talk to you later then." I said as he left my house. I gave a sigh of relief. I then got dressed and got ready for him to come over. I made sure there was no signs of Rui being there and tried to prepare for the man whom I love so much, and was so sick and tired of being away from to come over.

A few minutes later when I was finally ready I heard a knock on the door. I knew it must be him. I took a quiet deep breath then opened the door.

"Hi Tsukasa." I greeted him at the door. He seemed really _**Really **_angry. It was almost frightening. "Hey." he said with an angry almost possessive undertone. I lead him into my house. "Tsukushi lets get things settled." he said stopping abruptly when he entered my house. He then turned to me and said "I still love you. Even before I found out about this I still loved you. Maybe not as much as my wife since we were married but still. Do you still love me? More importantly, why did you say 'no' to me when I asked for your hand in marriage?" he asked waiting patiently for me to reply.

"Yes I still love you. I have always loved you and you have no idea how much it hurt me to say no. I don't even know _**why I completely said no.**_ It must have been something like 'oh he will never be able to fit into _**my **_world because our worlds are so different. But in the end they would be the same because I am a singer and a manga artist. But that doesn't mean anything. You know that song I did called I miss you. The producer got the credit, because it was a song that I had requested because I made it. I requested for him to get the credit so you wouldn't know how I had felt about you. He accepted gladly and when I heard that it had gotten a thousand hits I had gotten a little happy but then not completely. I knew it was too late to say anything now, but now that you found out about this I knew I had to tell you so that is how it happened." I said with my face completely red and tears streaming down my face.

That is all for now. How will Tsukasa respond. Will we ever find out how long Tsukasa's wife has been cheating on him? Stay tuned as I will update it soon. I have to go for now because I made a deal to let my sister play on the computer so yeah. Sorry if it dragged on but I will try harder next time. ^^ Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Love Chapter 3**

The story so far:

Tsukushi discovers that Tsukasa had been cheated on all this time he had been married. It is unknown however if it has been ever _longer. _Tsukushi confesses her love towards Tsukasa since he asked her if she was still in love with him. She told him everything. What she was feeling, the song, but didn't tell about Rui obviously. Will Tsukasa accept it? Find out here!

Hey guys I know I said that I was going to go but my sister started watching Rush Hour and let me go on for awhile longer. So here is the next chapter sorry if I made it _too _suspenseful.

Onward with the story!:

"So that is the truth. I couldn't just lie to you _again _especially since I can't forgive myself for making it unknown to you as to why I said no." I said quietly my face still covered with tears. Tsukasa started to walk over to me and dried my tears and said "I am so glad it wasn't because you hated me or something. I got the impression that you hated me. But that means a lot to me seeing as you would make a whole entire song for me. Actually, to begin with I loved that song. I always listen to it secretly because in a way, that song is kinda girly girl ish." he said blushing at the confession he made as well as mine. "well I am glad you liked it. I have a question though, if you are most likely getting divorced, who will keep your daughter?" I asked curiously. "I don't know I guess we might have to go to court or something." he said in deep reply to my request to be answered. "But anyways are you sure you are alright with us confessing stuff like thi-" she was cut off by Tsukasa's soft tender lips joining in what seemed like heaven with hers. He kissed her again and repeatedly with such passion. She could tell just by the way he kissed that he was still in love with her. She was so relieved. To think she was talking to Rui about her missing him and confessions of love.

Later on:

I wake up to find me in the bed with Tsukasa next to me. I think to myself 'Whoa! Dejavu in some sort' then I fall back asleep. Later I am awoken by the sweet smell of someones cologne. I slowly open my eyes to see that Tsukasa is watching me while I sleep. My face got completely red as I asked "Why are you watching me while I sleep PERVERT!" I said almost yelling with embarrassment written all over my red, flushed face. "Yeah, I woke up with a beautiful woman whose name is Tsukushi Makino; asleep right next to me. You look so cute when you sleep. I couldn't resist it. I was wondering ever so much what you were dreaming of. Could it have been me?" He asked me with such a gentle voice. A smirk wiped across his face as I started to blush. "Maybe..." I said embarrassed. Tsukasa started getting closer to me by the second. I knew that most likely, he is aiming to kiss me. Which by the way, isn't such a bad thing I have been dying for him to kiss me; his kiss being so soft, gentle, and tender. He holds me as if I am something so precious and important to him, that I need to be cradled as I am being carried. Tsukasa makes me feel so happy as does Rui when I am around them both.

**I miss you... (Tsukushi's song as his ringtone)**

He blushed as he picked it up as he gave me signal for the 'excuse me as I am going to go in another room to answer my phone.'

'Kay guys sorry if I ended it short this time but I felt the need to make it more suspenseful and who it will be. This will be a mystery until then!

I hope all goes well with everyone! Ciao ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Love Chapter 4**

This time we are not going to have the 'story thus far' if you want to know what happens, read the Fanfiction.

Thank you ^^.

Continuation:

**Ring Ring I MISS YOU~!**

Tsukasa slowly walks over and answers the phone while blushing and giving me the 'I am going to answer the phone okay?' signal. I slowly nod. Tsukasa walks out of the room first so it won't be like invading his privacy. As I look at his face he looks extremely angry.

**Meanwhile Tsukasa's Conversation**

Akane: Tsukasa I have something to tell you.

Tsukasa: Shut up I don't want to hear any shit you have to say anymore you little bitch. You know what all this time I was still in love with Tsukushi. So it is too late for your apologies because we have been kissing over and over. So HAH! Too late. Bye

**Tsukasa hangs up on Akane. Going back to Tsukushi:**

"Okay I am back. Sorry for the wait." he said sounding angry still. "No don't worry about it. It wasn't even that long." I replied trying to sound positive; trying to make him feel better at the least. "Okay, so guess who called. It was my wife telling me she had to tell me something. I said 'I don't care what you have to say anymore. Just to let you know I have feelings for someone else now. So goodbye. Only it was more rude than that. Gosh she makes me so angry, thinking she can just expect me to forgive her." he said clenching up his hand into a fist. "Tsukasa, what if she wasn't even _going_ to apologize to you. For example, what if something was wrong with Kirana? Or what if something came up?" I asked looking worried. "Then she would try calling me back. That is something that is important or more importantly, she would interrupt me seeing as how it is important. But anyways, she isn't my daughter anymore. I would rather _she _takes care of her because she reminds me too much of Akane. That is just too painful for me to see her. Especially for when she grows up. She might even look exactly like her." he said sounding a bit depressed. "Oh I see, I guess you are right. But still it is not her fault she looks like her. If anything though, I bet that Kirana would be sad if you decided not to care for her. I mean, just think about it." I said frowning still. "Anyways, you do love **her **at least right? I mean, if you do, you can't just leave her like that." I said as I grimace thinking about the pain his daughter will feel. "Well, I guess you are right. I will do everything I can to gain her possession as my daughter. When I say that, I just mean to have her live with me." he said while his arms began to tighten in a embrace. "Then, we can live the life that with us, was destined to be. I love you Tsukushi. More than you will ever know. Forever, and always. No matter how much you run away, or how many obstacles we have, you will always be my little girlie. I will follow you into Hell if I had to." he said smiling and beginning to kiss me again. This time, it was more passionately.

The next day, he asked me out on a date. Naturally, I accepted; he is the love of my life after all. When he left last night, he said he was going to grab some clothes at the mall, and hide out somewhere so he didn't have to see his wife. I began to put on my clothes, take a shower, and put on my makeup. Again as I usually do, I was late in getting there on time. 'But at least it wasn't two or three hours late' I thought in my head then beginning to chuckle.

"Your Late! But I am glad that you weren't as late as you were on our first date." he said while chuckling. "Sorry, I guess it is a bad habit of mine." I said while blushing. "Don't worry about it." he says while grabbing my hand and beginning to lead me into this super expensive restaurant. I protested that I would pay the bill or how I would, but I couldn't resist his sexy smile that was staring into my eyes reassuring me that he would pay for it.

The food was very delicious, and I couldn't even believe that "rich people's" food could taste so good! I thought it would be weird seeing as I was raised with a "poor" upbringing. When we finished, he brought me to the ocean. Once when I was in high school, I told him that one day I want to be able to gaze upon the sunset with the love of my life. He is so sweet to do all of this for me. I really do love him.

"So are you having a good time?" he asked me while smiling. "Yes, I can't believe you remembered what I said in high school." I said with my eyes gleaming in his. I then got embarrassed and began to gaze into the sunset. "I love you so will you Tsukushi Makino, marry me once I get divorced to my wife? I know we had our bad moments and such, but I love you still. Forever and always, so marry me." he said. I automatically nodded my head and accepted. The tears of happiness were falling uncontrollably. As for everything else, the divorce worked successfully.

With that, I still can't believe that even though he was married, he still loved me. I will always love Tsukasa. Forever and always, and I have Rui to thank for making me feel better when I was upset. Tsukasa and I have many arguments and many obstacles that come in our direction, but somehow we always manage to avoid getting hurt forever. Just like the Saturn necklace he gave me, it always seemed to be kept despite all the pain we've been through.

I know that wherever life takes us, we will always remember the good and bad times we've shared. Because like I learned from experience, the bad times may seem hard. However, in time they may become happy and treasured memories. I will always treasure the fact that I have such great friends, and now such a great family.

The end, sorry it took me a long time to upload this. I hope you liked it ^^!


End file.
